War of the Nine Realms
The Marauders' War was a large scale conflict across the Nine Realms that began after the destruction of the Bifrost Bridge, causing the Asgardians' protective power over the Nine Realms to plummet. During this war the Troll Lords attacked the Dwarves, the Badoon engaged in a civil war, and the Marauders raided Vanaheim. When the Tesseract was returned to Asgard after the Chitauri Invasion, the Bifrost Bridge was repaired and the Asgardians were able to intervene with the matters of the realms. History Prelude The Bifrost Destruction To save Jotunheim from being destroyed by Loki, Thor destroyed the Bifrost Bridge during the Duel at the Bifrost Bridge. After the bridge was destroyed, many of the hostile beings in the Nine Realms realised that the Asgardian presence was missing. The Troll Lords took this chance to begin an onslaught against the Dwarves, seeing that Asgardian warriors could not come to king Eitri's defence. The Badoon began a civil war among their clans, having no Asgardians to intervene. The intergalactic group of bandits known as the Marauders seized the opportunity to raid Vanaheim, a realm whose main form of military came from the Asgardians. Chitauri Invasion When Loki was discovered to be attacking Midgard in search of the Tesseract, Odin used dark energy to send Thor to stop him. When Thor found Loki, he came into conflict with S.H.I.E.L.D., who had taken Loki as prisoner. He eventually escaped and a large scale battle erupted, uniting Thor with other skilled individuals, making him a member of the Avengers. The team fought against Loki and his army of Chitauri and successfully defeated them, giving Thor the opportunity to take the Tesseract back to Asgard, along with Loki as his prisoner. After returning to Asgard, Thor gave the Tesseract to Heimdall so he could repair the Bifrost Bridge. After it was repaired Thor, the Warriors Three, Sif, and the entire Einherjar army were prepared for battle. Asgardian Intervention After fighting other forces in the Realms for over two years, the Asgardians have now had to help Vanaheim from the final threat in the realms, the Marauders. The first to arrive were the Warriors Three, Sif, and many Einherjar soldiers. When they arrived, the Marauders had already began their incursion on the Vanir. Hogun and Fandral fought the bandits off in the forests with many soldiers, while Sif, Volstagg, and other soldiers fought the other bandits off in the Vanir's camp grounds. Soon a Kronan Marauder arrived to help his comrades, causing the Hogun, Fandral, and the soldiers to flee back into the campgrounds. Soon, Thor arrived to aid in the battle, causing the Asgardians having the advantage, but a Kronan Marauder finally arrived at the campgrounds. All of his allies chanted his name. He tried to intimidate Thor, but was quickly killed by him from a single swing of the hammer, forcing the Marauders to surrender and ending the Marauders' War. Aftermath The Asgardians helped the Vanir repair their homes. Hogun chose to stay with his people for a while. On their return to Asgard, there was a celebration for the end of the war. Due to the Convergence, the Dark Elves would soon awaken after millennia of hibernation, starting the Second Dark Elf Conflict. Category:Wars